Oneechan!
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Can sisterly love ever become something more?... Yui x Ui


**Summary: **Can sisterly love ever become something more?...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Yui H., Ui H., Tsumugi K., Ritsu T., Mio A., Azusa N.

**Pairing(s):** Yui x Ui

**Story Type:** One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Warning: **This story contains incest. If that offends you then please don't read.

* * *

*** **_**Onee-chan!**_** ***

It was a lightly rainy day at the Hirasawa household. A dense fog had settled around the neighborhood along with the light drizzle that had hung around all day. It was long after school had ended, and yet, Yui still had not returned home. Ui Hirasawa sat on the couch in the living room, worrying intensely over her sister.

_'Onee-chan should've been home by now...' _Ui thought as she looked up from the floor and glanced out of the window, but she was unable to see very far due to the fog. She returned her gaze to the floor, thoughts of all the possible things that could have happened to her sister running rampantly through her mind.

Ui squeezed her hands together and clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to clear her mind as she was on the verge of tears. Just then, she heard the front door creak open and someone weakly call out "I'm home." Ui jumped up from the couch and rushed to the entry hallway and found Yui, soaked to the bone and shaking from the effort of holding up her guitar case.

"Onee-chan!" Ui cried in concern as she rushed over to her sister and examined her.

"Hey, Ui," Yui replied weakly then sneezed several times and collapsed to her knees, desperately trying to keep her guitar case from hitting the floor.

"You're soaked! You must have caught a cold!" Ui said worriedly as she took the guitar case and set it up against the wall.

"Giitah..." Yui protested weakly as she reached out for her guitar.

"Giitah is fine, Onee-chan, but you're sick," Ui said as she slung Yui's arm over her shoulder and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you to bed," she said as she slowly began to trek forward with Yui swaying slightly from side-to-side.

Ui pushed the door to Yui's room open with her shoulder and flicked on the light as she helped her sister stumble into the room. She gently lowered Yui onto her bed then began to remove her wet shoes and stockings.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble…" Yui said softly as she sneezed again.

"It's alright, Onee-chan," Ui replied as she removed the rest of Yui's clothes then, with some help from Yui, slipped her into her pajamas.

"Thanks, Ui," Yui said as Ui tucked her into bed.

"I'll get you a warm cloth," Ui said as she hurried out of the room and returned quickly with a soothingly warm cloth which she placed on Yui's forehead. Yui smiled as best as she could up at Ui with Ui happily returning the smile.

"Ui..." Yui spoke up again.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Ui replied as she began to gather up Yui's soaked clothes.

"Giitah..." Yui said and Ui knew what she wanted.

Ui gathered up all of the clothes then headed out of the room and down the stairs, stopping by the laundry room to dump off the clothing, then headed back to the entry hall and picked up the guitar case. She headed back up to Yui's room and as soon as she entered Yui smiled happily.

"Thanks again, Ui," Yui replied with a weak, happy smile on her face as Ui set the guitar case next to the guitar stand.

"I'll go make you something to eat," Ui said then left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

*** K-ON! ***

Ui busied herself in the kitchen with preparing some chicken soup for Yui. She put some chicken broth on the stove then got to work cutting up the chicken and vegetables.

_'I'm so glad Onee-chan is only sick...' _Ui thought as she quickly sliced through pieces of celery. _'I thought something really bad had happened...' _She frowned for a moment asher thoughts flashed back to her earlier concern over her sister's tardiness.

_'It's nice to have her home though, she won't have to go to school tomorrow and I can stay home with her,' _Ui smiled to herself at the prospect of spending more time with her sister. _'She's always spending so much time with her friends or practicing her guitar, she never spends any time with me.' _Her smile slowly turned down into another frown and she slowed in her chopping.

_'And she's especially always spending time with Azusa-chan,' _she thought as images of the few times she had seen Yui and Azusa together flashed through her mind. _'I wish Onee-chan would be like that with me...' _Ui suddenly halted in her food preparation as images of Yui hugging and touching her in the same way that she did to Azusa flashed through her mind, causing an intense blush to spread across her face.

Ui spaced out and stared down at the chopping board for a few moments then shook her head vigorously to dislodge the images. _'Why am I thinking of Onee-chan like that..?' _

Ui was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She set down her knife and went out into the entrance hall. As she opened the door she was met by the unified "Hello!" of Tsumugi, Ritsu, Mio, and Azusa.

"We were just going to see a movie and we wanted to invite Yui along," Ritsu said as Ui stepped aside to allow the girls' entry.

"I tried to text Senpai but she didn't respond," Azusa said with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Onee-chan is sick," Ui said sadly which elicited responses of anxiety from the assembled girls.

"She did leave school trying to protect her guitar again, and in this weather..." Mio added.

"Can we go see her?" Azusa asked with obvious concern which caught Ui's attention.

"Sure," she replied cheerily then led the girls up the stairs to Yui's room.

*** K-ON! ***

"Azu-nyan..!" Yui cried weakly, though excitedly, as Ui entered her room shortly followed by Azusa and the rest of the Light Music girls.

"Senpai!" Azusa cried worriedly as soon as she spotted Yui and rushed over to her bedside, kneeling down next to her. "Are you alright, Senpai?" Azusa asked as Yui smiled happily up at her.

"I'm fine, _Azu-nyan~_" she replied cutely before coughing a couple of times.

The other girls gathered around Yui, expressing their concerns as well, yet Ui remained behind at the doorway, her gaze fixated on Yui and Azusa. Yui broke the chatter of conversation as she reached up, grabbed Azusa, and pulled her down on top of her in a weak hug. Azusa complained lightly as Yui grinned happily. Ui's gaze slowly shifted into a burning glare which pierced the back of Azusa's head.

_'Why is she so special, Onee-chan? I always take care of you, why don't you treat _me_ that way?' _she thought as she watched Yui try to lavish her affections onto Azusa.

"Well if we don't get going we're going to miss the movie," Ritsu interjected which broke Yui's display, laughing lightly at the scene. Tsumugi and Mio nodded in agreement but Azusa looked like she did not want to go.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other at school, Azu-nyan," Yui said comfortingly which brightened Azusa up. She caught herself before she physically cheered up too much.

"Well that's good, we need to practice," she said with a cough for clarification. Yui weakly waved as Ui led the girls out of the room and back to the front door.

"Thanks for coming to see Onee-chan," Ui said as the girls slipped their shoes on. Though, as they left one-by-one, Ui gave Azusa a harsh look without realizing it.

"Is something wrong, Ui-chan?" Azusa asked as she stopped and looked at Ui quizzically.

"Huh?" Ui replied, obviously confused.

"You just gave me a really funny look," Azusa replied.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Ui said as she blushed out of embarrassment. _'Now I'm giving Azusa-chan harsh looks without realizing it? What's come over me?' _Ui thought as Azusa smiled, said goodbye, then left with the rest of the girls.

*** K-ON! ***

Ui returned to the kitchen and resumed cooking Yui's soup, having to put on a new pot of broth as the old broth had burned in her absence.

_'Why am I so jealous of Onee-chan and Azusa-chan?' _she thought as she chopped up more vegetables. _'She's my sister, and Azusa-chan is just her friend, there's nothing to be so jealous about...' _Ui lifted the chopping board above the boiling pot of chicken broth and raked the vegetables into the pot. _'It's almost as if...' _

Ui dropped the chopping board into the sink harder than she intended as a look of shock washed over her face.

_'...I love her?' _Ui was stunned at her own thoughts. _'No, no, no, that's impossible, she's my sister...'_

Ui thought back to how much she took care of Yui, how much she did for her, and how the look of gratitude on Yui's face had made her feel so warm inside. Ui clutched her chest and shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

_'This is so silly, of course I love Onee-chan, she's my sister, sisters love each other,' _Ui reasoned as she tended to the chicken broth that had finished cooking in the time of her internal thinking and was now boiling over slightly. Ui poured some of the piping hot soup into a bowl and carried it up the stairs and pushed Yui's door open.

"Onee-cha-..." Ui trailed off as soon as she saw Yui lightly snoring in her bed.

_'She already fell back asleep,' _Ui thought as she smiled at the sight. She walked over to the bed and set the steaming bowl of soup on the bedside table then sat on the edge of the bed.

_'Onee-chan really is cute when she's asleep,' _Ui thought as she pushed a stray strand of hair out of Yui's face.

Yui mumbled something incoherent in her sleep which left her lips slightly parted. Ui found herself staring intently at Yui's lips, feeling her cheeks slowly heat up. Her mind drifted back to her earlier thoughts which caused her to flush even more intensely.

_'Maybe I should...d-do a test,'_ Ui decided as she gulped nervously and her gaze shifted from Yui's parted lips to her forehead.

The wet cloth had fallen to the side, leaving it exposed. Ever so slowly, Ui leaned down over Yui, tentatively inching closer and closer to her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes before her lips made contact with Yui's forehead and a pleasantly warm sensation washed over her.

The kiss felt different than the few other times that she had kissed her sister on the forehead, it felt strangely better. Ui held the kiss for as long as she could but was forced to pull back slightly from lack of air. She panted lightly but did not want the warm feeling to go away and soon she found herself moving slightly downwards, planting another kiss on Yui; this time on the bridge of her nose.

_'It feels so nice...' _Ui thought blissfully as she lowered her lips again, down to the tip of Yui's nose.

Ui became so enraptured by the warm tingling sensation of the kisses that she absently went farther down than she originally intended and felt her lips press against something soft, warm, and moist. Her eyes shot open from surprise and she saw that she was now truly kissing her sister.

After the initial shock wore off, Ui gently melted into the new, more pleasing, sensation that she now felt.

_'Onee-chan...' _Ui slowly felt her eyes drooping closed again as she lost herself in the feel of her lips pressed against Yui's. Suddenly, the feel of Yui moving her lips back against hers startled her back to reality. Ui panicked and quickly pulled away from Yui, sitting back up straight.

"Mmmm...Ui..." Yui mumbled as she shifted in her sleep.

Ui held her breath for what seemed like an eternity before she was sure that she had not woken her sister up. She slowly stood up, as to not wake Yui, and tip-toed out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and gave her sister one last longing glance before leaving the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **I hope you all enjoyed the read and weren't offended by the incest. All feedback is happily welcomed.


End file.
